


Corrosive

by bl4ckgl1tt3r



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 20:13:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20297287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bl4ckgl1tt3r/pseuds/bl4ckgl1tt3r
Summary: You’re Bucky’s girlfriend, and Steve can’t stand it.





	Corrosive

It made him so damn angry, the way Bucky looked at you. Like the sun rose and set on you. Like you were so special. Even worse, you looked at Bucky the exact same way. You would never look at Steve like that. It threw him right back into the 1930s, when he was invisible to women. They all flocked to Bucky, handsome, charming Bucky. It didn't matter that things had changed a lot - now it was Steve to whom women were drawn, and Bucky who was awkward and shy with them. That didn't matter at all. When he was around the two of you he might as well have been a 98 pound weakling again.   
He was happy for his best friend, he told himself. He repeated it so often it was a mantra. I am happy for Bucky. But he wasn't. He hated you. He hated that Bucky loved you. Who were you? Just some girl. You weren't special. So why couldn't he stop thinking about you?  
You noticed Steve watching you and smiled at him. You had no idea how much he hated you.   
"Wanna take winner?" You asked, nodding at the TV. You and Bucky were playing some stupid video game. Steve shook his head and left the room. He got a glass of water and stared out the window, his jaw clenched tight. You were over here all the time. There was never any peace, just you and Bucky cuddling on the couch or cooking together like a damn movie couple.   
Steve realized he was squeezing his glass almost hard enough to break it. He set it down, and heard rustling as you got up from the couch.   
"Gotta pee. Be right back," you said. You passed by the kitchen on your way to the bathroom. Steve started to go back to his room, but paused by the bathroom door. He heard you washing your hands.   
You opened the door but he didn't move. He looked you up and down.   
"Hey Steve. What's up?" You asked, your voice sunny and cheerful as always. Your hair was up in a messy bun, little sleep shorts and a tank top your only attire. He could see practically everything through the flimsy fabric.   
He didn't move. You couldn't get past him but you didn't seem bothered by it.  
"You and Bucky are getting pretty serious, huh?"  
He kept his voice low.   
"Yeah, I guess we are, I mean, I don't want to jump to any conclusions but I feel pretty good about it -"  
"You're over here a lot," he cut you off. He took a step closer and you unconsciously stepped back into the bathroom.   
"Yeah I guess. Oh does it bug you? I'm sorry Steve, we have kinda been all up in your space."   
"Yeah. In my space," he said, taking a step closer. You must be really dumb or really naive to be unaware of the glowering hate coming off him. He gazed coldly at you, taking in your pretty lips, your wide eyes.   
"Steve, what's the matter?" You asked, your voice small. Finally you were getting a little scared. He liked it, he realized. Liked how you were backing away from him, looking so small, your eyes wide. You stared up at him. He took another step towards you, and you took another step back. He kicked the door shut behind him.  
"Steve?" You gasped. You'd never seen him like this before. His eyes were narrow, predatory. He was looking at you like you were a piece of meat. You took another step back and suddenly you were up against the bathroom counter. Nowhere further to go.   
He was in your personal bubble, his broad chest just inches from you. He towered over you, his long legs on either side of you.  
"What's going on?" You murmured.   
"Shut up," he said, and closed the gap between you. His right hand grabbed you hair and tipped your head back, baring your throat to him. His left gripped the small of your back so your whole body was pressed against his.   
Your heart was beating out of your chest and you were breathing hard. You tried to push him off.  
"What the hell, Steve??"  
His mouth crashed down on yours. He invaded you with his tongue, his teeth scraping your lips roughly. His grip on your hair tightened and you whimpered. He pulled away from your mouth and bit down on your neck so hard you thought he'd break skin. You felt him hardening, his bulge growing against your stomach.  
"You're hurting me, what are you doing?"  
"Shut up," he said again, roughly.   
"Stop! I don't want you like this. Bucky-" you whimpered.  
"I know. He thinks you're so fucking perfect. You're just a dirty slut."  
Steve yanked your tank top up and over your head, dragging it down behind you and twisting it around your wrists. He was so strong you couldn't fight him at all. Your bare breasts were flush with his chest, the fabric of his shirt rough on your nipples.   
He slipped his other hand down the front of your shorts, his big, calloused finger drawing a line through your lips.  
"I knew it, you little whore. You're soaking wet for me."  
It was true. You hated yourself for it but him being so rough with you, his chiseled body pressed to yours, was turning you on. You could feel your core tightening with every move he made.   
He slid two fingers inside you and pumped them in and out quickly. His lips closed around your nipple, his teeth toying with the swollen bud. You groaned and tried to struggle away, but he had you pinned.  
Surely Bucky would realize something was wrong. Surely he would come find you and end this.   
Steve put a third finger inside your pussy, stretching you around his digits.   
"You're tighter than I expected," he growled, releasing your breast. The heel of his hand ground into your clit, making your walls flutter.  
"Are you gonna come from this? You nasty little trash. You love it. You say you don't want me but look how wet you are."   
His cruel words triggered something in you, and your orgasm came crashing down around his fingers. As you spasmed with pleasure, tears began to pour down your face.  
"Steve, please, stop. I can't do this. I don't want this," you begged.  
"I bet he doesn't make you come like this," Steve smirked. He pulled your sleep shorts down and kicked your legs apart  
"Please, no. Stop, please," you pleaded. His eyes just grew colder as he unzipped his jeans.   
His erection pushed out of the fly, straining his briefs. He unbound your hand and brought it to his crotch.  
"You feel how hard you make me? I know you want this," he growled, thrusting against your palm. Your cheeks were wet and you were whimpering with fear, yet your core pulsed perversely when you touched him.   
"Please," you whispered. Where was Bucky? What was he doing? You silently prayed for him to come help you.   
Steve seemed to read your mind.  
"Bucky's passed out by now. He's never gonna know about this. If you tell him, he won't believe you," Steve said. You shook your head, not wanting to believe it.   
Steve pulled his cock free of his clothes. You tried to close your legs but he was standing between you knees, bracing them open. He stroked the length of himself, his thick head glistening with pre come. You whimpered.  
"Please Steve. Please don't do this," you begged. "He's your best friend." It only seemed to spur him on.   
"Now you're gonna feel a real man," he grunted, and pushed himself inside you all at once. You cried out as he hit bottom, and he slapped his hand over your mouth.  
"Shut the fuck up."  
He pounded into you, your ass bruising against the edge of the bathroom counter, your face soaked with tears.   
"I'm gonna stretch you out so he can see what a slut you are," he growled, his force increasing impossibly.  
You panted in pain and pleasure. It hurt but he was stroking your g spot with every thrust, the base of his cock pounding your clit. You could feel another traitorous orgasm coming on. Your breath was trapped against his hand, and you bit down on your lip to keep from screaming. You knew if you made any noise he would hurt you.   
Your useless hands pushed against his chest, feeling the heat and sweat of him. He was staring down at you with those icy blue eyes, a triumphant smirk on his lips.   
"I told you you love it," he whispered. Then he slammed into you and you felt him cum.   
At last he released you and you crumpled to the floor, a broken toy. You sobbed silently. You could feel his cum leaking out of you. You heard him zip himself up.  
He crouched down in front of you. He was so big, his body caged you in without even touching you.   
He grabbed your chin and made you look at him.  
"What are we not gonna do, princess?"  
You sniffled. You knew what he wanted to hear.  
"Steve, I-"  
"Let me hear you say it. You're not gonna tell Bucky."  
"I won't tell Bucky."  
"That's a good girl. Now get yourself cleaned up," he commanded, releasing you. He stood and strode out of the room like nothing was wrong, leaving you curled up on the floor.


End file.
